I Love You For Who You Are
by Xander and Kanja
Summary: Hi people. Magma here. I know I said my first fanfic will be Howl of the Moon but, I dont have enouh names to do that yet. If you could possibly do that for me now, please do. I Love You For Who You Are will be about my cat thanking those she has known throughout her life for what they have done for her, and loving them for who they are. PLEASE READ! FIRST FANFIC! Thank you all!


I love you for who you are,

Every single one of you.

Flamewillow, Frostclaw, Moonstripe, Blazingmoon…

All of you.

Flamewillow;

Your voice, so sweet and soft,

It's like a river of honey.

You always stood up for me,

Even when I was a full-grown warrior,

And you even died because of it.

You risked your life for mine,

And for that I'm grateful for.

I love you, mom.

Frostclaw;

You were the best father a cat could wish for,

Visiting me every day in the nursery when I was expecting Spiderpond.

You died searching for Cloudkit when she disappeared,

Knowing that she meant everything to me.

It broke my heart to hear that you had died as well,

And I just wanted you to know,

I love you father.

Snowkit and Cloudkit;

There's not much that I can say about you,

Except that you two should never have died that young.

And that I have loved you ever since that day I found you behind that rock, along with your sister Fawnleap.

May you have a better k\life in Starclan,

One that I could never provide you two.

I miss you both, Snowkit and Cloudkit.

Rabbitpaw;

You were such a beautiful young tom,

So much like your father.

His eyes, his voice when we were apprentices, everything but his fur.

You died to early,

The day after you were apprenticed.

You must have been terrified when you fell down that crack.

I miss having your cherry spirit around.

Take care of Snowkit and Cloudkit for me.

I love you Rabbitpaw.

Fawnleap;

It must be horrible, dieing when giving birth to your first litter, and then finding\g four of them with you in Starclan a few days later, followed by your mate.

Oh if only you could see your son now!

Hes grown into such a strong young tom, proving his innocence like that.

Hes even gotten his full warrior name.

He may be blind and mute, but he is braver than all of the warriors of Skyclan combined.

Even though you aren't my kit by birth,

I have loved you as if you were.

May you find peace in Starclan,

I love you Fawnleap.

Lionwhisker;

You are lucky to have gotten a mate like Cloudsky.

A caring mate who will be there when you need her.

My second son, Lionwhisker,

You are so strong and loyal,

Which makes me ever more so proud of you.

I'm over filled with joy to know that you are still here with me.

And I hope Starclan keeps it that way.

I love you, Lionwhisker.

Wolfstep;

You showed great interest in the art of herbs as a kit,

But I agree that becoming a warrior was who you were meant to be.

But I would love you the same even if you became a medicine-cat.

I hope you find a knowing mate one day,

You deserve one.

I love you, Wolfstep.

Silverember;

Your attitude says it all.

You remind me so much of myself when I was your age.

Questioning, caring and supportive of others, and always lending a paw to those in need.

Your father choose your name well.

I couldn't have done better myself.

I love you, Silverember.

Seafire;

I am so proud of you.

Why wouldn't I be?

You organized the panicking clan after the flood, even though you had no experience in leading without an apprentice.

You spoke like a true leader that day.

I couldn't be more proud.

I love you, Seafire.

Blazingmoon;

You have both mine and and your fathers personalities.

Your stubborn and creative, just like him, and your caring and energetic, just like me.

Your father choose your name well.

Your spirit blazes like fire and shines like the moon.

And Im proud to call you my kit.

I love you, Blazingmoon

Spiderpond;

When you ran away that day, it felt as though my entire world had fallen to pieces.

But when I found you I knew it was whole again.

You were what was keeping your father and I together for that harsh leaf-bare.

You were like a light, shining at the end of a dark and cold tunnel.

You were what kept us from turning our backs on each other.

Im glad you decided to come back.

I love you, Spiderpond.

Moonstripe;

Words alone cannot describe the feelings I have for you.

But I will try my best.

When I am with you, all I can really think of is how lucky I am to have you here with me, right now.

And your personality,

Your caring, knowing, funny and loyal personality.

No she-cat could ask for a better mate than you.

I love you, Moonstripe, more than you think.

I couldn't have asked for a better family than you guys.

Starclan blessed me with that, that's for sure.

And the important thing is that,

I love you for who you are,

And nothing else.

~Magma~


End file.
